


To the Moon and Back

by aliythefangirl



Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Handon, Making Love, Multi, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Watching Hope and Landon make love, Rafael and Lizzie realize just how much they’re missing.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe
Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from Tumblr!

**Lizzie’s POV**

I didn’t know how it happened but I ended up in another foursome with Landon and Hope alongside Rafael. Rafael and I were taking a breather on his bed after our rounds with Landon and Hope respectively.

My attention was drawn back to Landon’s bed as he and Hope kissed, passionate but in a loving way. Their hands moved up and down each other’s bodies as they kissed.

Landon then broke his kiss with Hope, softly and lovingly kissing what seemed like every inch of her body as she let out soft moans as her fingers grasped at his hair.

_It was almost like Raf and I weren’t even here, that the previous half hour hadn’t happened._

I watched Landon’s lips moved lovingly down Hope’s body, her face in bliss.

Before he descended down in between her legs, he reached up to kiss her and whisper something into her ear. Hope then turned and smiled, lovingly kissing his cheek before whispering something in his ear.

He then smirked and kissed lovingly down her body again before descending down in between her legs and started to eat her out. Her soft moans and quickened breath filled the air as I watched. Her hand was lovingly placed on the nape of his neck as he softly and slowly ate her out.

_Way different then when he ate me out, it was like he was in rush to get me off._

It took him ten minutes to get Hope off, but he smirked as he rose and softly kissed her again, before the kiss deepened and Hope’s hand moved downward from his neck, her fingertips dancing down his body before she took his shaft in her hand and started to gently stroke him.

He held her face as she did this and she smiled as his face became a mess of pleasure.

Soon the hand that was on his shaft moved to grasp his face as she bought their lips together.

Both of their fingers entangled themselves in the other one’s hair as Hope opened her legs slightly so Landon could insert himself into her as she let out a soft gasp as he filled her.

 _I wanted that._ I didn’t know if I wanted Landon specifically or the way she was being treated like a queen, the most important thing in his world. The one no one treated me.

Usually whenever I had sex, it was fast and furious. Not sensual and slow.

They whispered things into each other’s ears before smiling and kissing again as their bodies moved together as in a beautiful complicated tango.

Only a few soft grunts and moans were to be heard as their bodies moved together and they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

After what felt like a long time, he fell into her body as she held onto him, shuttering. One final kiss and I finally heard one of their whispers.

“I love you.” Landon whispered to Hope and Hope whispered it back to him.

I rolled over onto Rafael and kissed him, trying to capture what Hope and Landon had.

But as he pounded into me, I felt nothing.

* * *

**Rafael’s POV**

There was no denying it-I still wanted Landon’s girl. I still had feelings for her, feelings I had never felt before.

I watched as her body was lovingly peppered with Landon’s kisses as he kissed down her fabulous body.

Then I watched as Landon and Hope kissed and whispered what I could assume were sweet nothings. Before his lips traveled down her body again and he lovingly spent his time in between her thighs, making sure to kiss what seemed like every inch down there too.

Her hands were around his head, on the nape of his neck, as he did so.

I could smell her arousal mounting before she let out a soft moan.

Then Landon rose and kissed her soft before it turned into a deep kiss.

Like if they weren’t kissing each other, the other one would disappear.

The world could fall apart around them and they would never know.

Because they were in this little bubble around them. So much so I don’t think they quite registered Lizzie and I were still there.

Hope’s hand moved down from the nape of his neck as it gently and lovingly glided down to his shaft where she stroked it gently.

She was never this gentle with me. It was almost like she wanted to get it over with me, but would enjoy every minute of her hand around his shaft.

Landon grasped her face as she touched him and she smirked as his face showed the evidence of the arousal she was causing. Her hand moved from his shaft, slowly gliding up again before grabbing his face too. She then bought his face to hers as their lips met.

Soon her fingers were entangled in his hair as he was in hers.

Her legs parted as to allow Landon access. A small noise fell from her mouth as Landon entered her. Their bodies then started to dance together as they whispered into each other’s ears and then kissed. So sensual and slow.

Like they were trying to drink every moment of being together like that.

 _Never happened with me._ Hope and I fucked like animals, almost like we were rutting.

There was almost no love to it, just looking for release.

Their eyes kept meeting in a loving look as their bodies kept moving.

I could smell their arousal peeking. Only a few soft quiet noises left their mouths as their bodies moved in their dance together.

It felt like forever, but soon Landon collapsed into Hope’s chest and she held his head there as their releases met and then ran away.

Their lips met lovingly before breaking.

“I love you.” Hope whispered shortly after Landon whispered it.

Guess I have to be content with the scraps, of the feeling of being inside her.

Of what I could still have, the things Landon graciously let me have.

Because I was sure she would never look at me like she looked at Landon.

Like he hung the moon. Like she would do anything for him, to stay with him.

So Lizzie rolled on top of me and kissed me, I fucked her.

I tried to forget how inadequate watching them made me. It didn’t work, even as I reached my climax inside Lizzie.


End file.
